


Heat

by wheezyboys



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 11:28:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5965699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wheezyboys/pseuds/wheezyboys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jiang was addicted to heat. the burns on his arms and the constant sweater wrapped around his waist weren't out of stupidity, he just needed the heat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat

**Author's Note:**

> ANYWAYS, i wrote this yesterday night as i lay shivering in my bed. there was no edits besides capitalization and like, i took out some mess abt drugs that i thought was alright as i lay sleep deprived. srry if jiang seems off, i mean there was nothing to follow, but the entire gang is just softies. you just need the right people for them to be soft around. might expand this, who knows

Jiang was addicted to heat. the burns on his arms and the constant sweater wrapped around his waist weren't out of stupidity, he just needed the heat. Without it Jiang was a shivering mess, goosebumps covering every inch of his skin.

 

Nights were the worst.

  
People thought he was insane for turning the heat up in the summer but he wouldn't sleep with out it. He tried sleeping with Kavinsky instead one night but that boy was colder than he was and being stabbed by Proko didn't sound like fun. Skov and Swan were in their own world so he slept curled up, sweatpants on, covered in blankets, in front of the downstairs fire, earning a disapproving speech from Swan the next morning because, "what if you would have burned to death?" He shrugged it off and went back to his room to change, heading back to his own place to see his mother and wish her well on that important presentation today.

  
Out of all the gang, Jiang was the one to keep the most ties with the 'outside world'. It's not like he didn't love his boys, because he loved them more than anything, but there were days where he felt suffocated by them. He could never stick to one thing for more than a few months. Nothing but his boys and the oldest Lynch.

  
The bastard that gave him his number freshman year after meeting at a party. Jiang's system had been filled with all sorts of substances that night while Declan was as clean as a whistle. Sober or not Jiang had been looking for something new and Lynch was on his list. If Kavinsky found out he was texting the other Lynch he'd be killed, but Kavinsky didn't need to know.

&&

It was 3:07 in the morning, Jiang's teeth chattered as he pulled himself into the corner of his mattress, pulling his hood over his bed head, and his phone from his grey sweatpants pocket. The light was bright at first but he didn't need to see the screen to find the number he was searching for, shooting them one quick text:  
"lynch"

  
A test text, the was no doubt in Jiang's mind that Declan was awake but who knew anything in this world anymore. at 3:09 am the text was responded to,  
"Yeah?"

  
Jiang grinned and stood, pulling a blanket around his shoulders as he started to the front door, his sweater pocket heavy with the weight of his car keys as he texted back.

  
"im coming to ur door in 5"

  
He didn't need a response. This wasn't the first time they met up when the other couldn't sleep.

  
Stepping outside, a long shiver ran through his body, he should have pulled on socks, the inside of his shoes were freezing.

&&

The drive to the dorms was short, pulling open the door he slid past a security guard and up to the third floor. The blanket was still wrapped around his shoulders as he walked down the memorized and painfully silent hall. He slipped into the unlocked door, closing it silently behind him.

  
Declan was sat at his desk, a pair of glasses resting on the bridge of his nose. He didn't acknowledge Jiang as the boy flopped on his unmade bed and watched Declan. The light from his laptop made him look a thousand years older but maybe that was just his face.

  
Probably just his face.  
He recovered himself with his blanket and watched Declan. The boy typed quickly, an angry sigh escaping his lips every once and awhile.

  
At 4:01 am, Declan closed his laptop. Classes started in four hours. Jiang's eyes adjusting to the darkness quickly as Declan changed into pyjama pants in the corner of his room. As he walked back over Jiang pulled his sweater over his head, tossing it to the side with a soft thud, his t-shirt following right after.

  
As Declan laid down, Jiang slid his arms around the other, pressing his cold front against Declan's warm back. He sighed happily, as the heat took over his body, pressing his face into Declan's shoulders as he felt sleep taking over him quickly, "I knew there was a reason I kept you around," he mumbled, earning a laugh from the other.

  
"Shut the hell up and go to sleep,"

  
"I can't when you're talking to me,"

  
"Jiang,"

  
"Lynch,"

  
Then there was nothing. Declan fell asleep quickly, Jiang even quicker.

  
When Declan awoke the next morning Jiang was gone, leaving no trace behind besides a smiley face on a bright yellow sticky note, stuck to the top of his laptop.

  
This wasn't the first night and it definitely wouldn't be the last where Declan would wake up alone but it didn't matter. Until he got the courage to ask the boy out for real, this was as good as it was going to get.


End file.
